Believe Me
by ika.zordick
Summary: Kyuhyuk Story. with kyuhyun side... Sebuah hal yang kulakukan pertama kalinya sebagai manusia yang di sebut dengan 'pengorbanan' dan kau tahu rasanya sangat sulit


**Believe Me**

**.**

**.**

Bila kau mengerti aku seutuhnya, kau akan mengerti apa yang selalu ku katakan untukmu

.

.

Cast : Lee Hyuk jae, Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum

.

.

Bukan penghianatan yang kulakukan, tapi sebuah pengorbanan untuk dirimu.

.

.

Genre : Hurt, Romance

.

.

Sebuah hal yang kulakukan pertama kalinya sebagai manusia yang di sebut dengan 'pengorbanan' dan kau tahu rasanya sangat sulit

.

.

Rated : T

.

.

Apakah ini artinya cinta? Aku merasa sakit jika kau tak ada di sampingku namun aku jauh lebih merasa sakit jika kau bersedih.

.

.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun POV.

Kurasakan kehangatan matahari di kulitku, menyapu bersih kenikmatan tidur dan berhasil dengan sukses mambuatku terjaga dari indahnya mimpi. Ku tajamkan pendengaranku. Berusaha mendengarkan kicauan burung yang sudah bernyanyi menyambut sang fajar yang telah bersinar sedari tadi. Berlahan tapi pasti, kubuka mata ini.

Dimana aku? Apakah aku masih ada di dunia ini? Apakah aku masih hidup?

"Kau masih hidup…." Aku mendongak, mendapati sosok asing yang menyadarkanku dari segala mimpi indahku semalam. Mimpi dimana masih ada harapan bagiku untuk melihatnya. Melihat dia yang begitu indah. Lebih indah dari sang fajar dan suara yang lebih merdu dari kicauan burung yang selalu membangunkan tidurku.

Sosok itu menyunggingkan senyumannya. Senyuman khas malaikat yang amat baik. Membuatku tanpa sadar tersenyum juga. Tapi senyumannya jauh lebih indah dari senyuman sosok asing ini. Senyuman dia jauh lebih indah dari apapun di dunia ini.

Aku masih ingat kelebatan wajahnya yang membangunkanku pagi hari. Membangunkanku dengan suara manja dan rengekkannya yang terkadang membuatku kesal. Namun aku takkan pernah marah padanya. Aku takkan mau membentaknya. Karena dia, bagiku jauh lebih rapuh dari kaca.

Sebuah cairan hangat terasa merembes di pipiku. Aku membiarkannya saja, aku tak peduli lagi harus menjadi sosok kuat yang selalu ia puja. Kenyataannya apa? Aku tak pernah bisa melindunginya sampai akhir. Kau menyedihkan cho kyuhyun. Kau lebih parah dari seorang pecundang.

"Itulah dirimu" namja itu masih setia dengan senyuman indahnya. Aku mencoba untuk duduk dengan benar. Menatap matanya yang meski tak jelas karena pandanganku begitu kabur karena air mata.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku menatapnya tajam. Senyumnya memudar, wajahnya mendingin dan dia tertawa. Seringgaian terukir di bibir semerah darah miliknya. Lekukan wajah sempurnya memperkuat kenyataan wajah cantiknya menyimpan ribuan rahasia.

"Aku? Siapa?" dia beranjak dari kursi belajarku. Dia berjalan mengelilingiku. Balutan pakaian yang ia kenakan serba putih. Kontras dengan bola mata dan rambutnya yang sewarna dengan arang, begitu hitam kelam. Aku menatapnya dari atas kebawah, ia tak mengenakan alas kaki.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, aroma mint nafasnya menyapu indera penciumanku. Namja yang sangat cantik jika kuperhatikan. Untuk apa dia ada di sini? Dikamarku? "Namamu Cho Kyuhyun kan?" tanyanya.

Sebuah rasa penasaran terbesit dihatiku. "Kau tak takut padaku?" tanyanya lagi membuatku makin dalam menatap mata hitam itu. Seolah ada magnet yang begitu menarikku ke dalam mata indah. Mata indah yang seperti mata coklat gelap yang selalu kutatap sebelumnya.

"Untuk apa?" sebuah pertanyaan yang menjadi jawabanku atas pertanyaannya.

Dia menjauhkan wajahnya, kemudian tertawa tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi yang seharusnya. "Begitu ya? Manusia yang menarik" ujarnya yang membuatku mengeriyit heran. Apa dia bukan manusia hingga ia berkata seperti barusan?

Aku menatap sebuah figura kecil yang melayang di tangannya. Ia menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Figura yang di dalamnya terdapat gambarku dan 'DIA'. 'DIA' yang baru saja meninggalkanku dengan damainya. Dia yang sama sekali tak tahu bahwa aku terluka di sini. Aku sungguh merindukannya.

"Apa dia begitu berharga?" namja asing itu kembali meletakkan figura tersebut ke tempatnya semula. Ia kembali menatapku, tetap dengan senyumannya yang amat manis.

"Yaa…."

"Kau tahu, aku sangat suka dengan manusia egois sepertimu!" dia terkekeh. Seolah mengejekku. Mengejek segala kelemahan diriku. Aku memang egois. Aku memaksa 'DIA' untuk mencintaiku dan saat 'DIA' pergi dariku aku sungguh membencinya. Padahal begitu berusahanya 'DIA' untuk menjaga perasaanku. "Kau menyesal sekarang? Bukankah harusnya begitu?"

Aku tertawa, tepat seperti caranya tertawa. Membuatnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung? Atau sedang menungguku mengatakan perkataanku selanjutnya? "Aku memang menyesal dan aku manusia yang amat egois" ini kata jujur yang kukatakan untuk pertama kalinya di depan orang yang tak ku kenal dengan dekat sebelumnya.

"Lalu kau sungguh ingin dia kembali? Dengan segala cara?" dia duduk di hadapanku. Membingkai wajahku dengan tangan berkulit seputih saljunya. Kurasa aku tahu dia tak perlu jawaban dari mulutku. Aku tahu dia pasti tahu apa jawabanku. Dia tertawa sekali lagi, melepaskan tangannya dan mengulurkannya.

"Kibum imnida. Iblis yang kau panggil untuk menghidupkan kembali kekasihmu" dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan angkuh. Aku menyeringgai dan membalas uluran tangannya. Dia sungguh datang dari kebencian yang telah ku bangun. 'DIA' milikku akan segera hidup kembali. Aku tak peduli apapun, hanya 'DIA' yang ku inginkan. Keegoisan inilah yang membuatku menjadi manusia jahat.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kyu…." Aku menekan tombol 'pause' yang ada di benda kotak hitam di tanganku. Kurasakan pelukan hangat darinya. Tangannya melingkar di leherku, dan dagunya ia letakkan di bahuku. Bermanja sesuai keinginannya. Hanya bedanya, namja bernama kibum itu menatap kami. Menyeringgai mengerikan seolah memperingatkanku waktu yang tak lama untuk tetap bersamanya.

Ku kecup pipinya lembut. "Waeyo chagiya?" tanyaku mencoba memperlembut suaraku. Berusaha membuatnya nyaman di kehidupan barunya. Meski ia tak pernah ingat bahwa ia pernah mati sebelumnya.

"Jessica mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan hari ini, jadi aku…." Ya… tak ada yang mengingat dia pernah terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya. Hanya akulah yang tahu dan si iblis berwajah malaikat yang kini tengah membolak-balik buku bersampul hitam yang tak pernah kutahu apa isinya.

GREEB….

Bertanya apa yang kulakukan? Ku tarik tubuhnya tepat di depanku. Kutatap matanya tajam, inilah yang ia lakukan setelah aku menghidupkannya kembali. Tetap bersama yeoja itu? Yeoja yang tak pernah ku sukai. Dia menunduk takut, dia seharusnya tahu apa yang akan kukatakan kan? Aku melarangnya! Aku takkan pernah mengizinkannya dengan yeoja yang pasti akan menyakitinya. Yeoja yang hanya menginginkan harta kekayaannya.

"Sa..sakit kyu!" ucapnya dan aku segera melonggarkan cengkraman tanganku pada lengannya. Ku sayukan kembali mataku, ku elus pelan surai pirang miliknya selembut mungkin.

"Mencoba menghianatiku, hyukkie?" dia menggeleng kuat. Aku tahu dia namja normal yang kupaksa menjadi seorang abnormal. Tapi salahkah aku yang terlalu mencintainya? "Jika kau ingin putus denganku kau boleh bersamanya"

Dia memelukku, "Aku tak menyukainya. Aku hanya suka kau, aku mencintaimu cho kyuhyun"

"Jika kau jijik padaku kau boleh PERGI!" nada suaraku berubah sangar saat mengetahui kenyataan betapa dulu dia menolakku. Dia yang mencintai yeoja dan aku yang masih terus mengejarnya. Saat aku menyerah dan membencinya yang menyia-nyiakanku. Dia kembali.

Sangat tahu, aku sangat tahu apa alasannya kembali padaku. Dia tak mencintaiku seperti yang ia katakana. Hanya ingin menunjukkan pada si presdir kaya raya yang ia panggil dengan sebutan 'appa' bahwa ia—lee hyuk jae bisa memberontak dan tak mengikuti peraturan yang ada dengan cara mencintaiku.

"Aku tak pernah jijik pada siapapun termasuk kau, kyunnie" masih dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Di tatapnya aku, berusaha agar aku mempercayai cinta yang penuh kebohongan darinya. Aku mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. "Maaf…." Ucapku dan iblis itu—kibum, dia tersenyum mengerikan ketika mendengarnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Bukankah belakangan ini hari begitu bahagia? Dia tersenyum dan tertawa dengan begitu ceria. Dia tak mengoceh marah padaku dan aku tak membalasnya. Membuat hari-hari kami tak penuh dengan pertikaian. Seandainya waktu bisa berhenti aku ingin selamanya melihat senyuman itu.

Kutatap wajahku di cermin. Semakin memudar. Apa cerminnya kotor atau waktuku yang sudah tak lama lagi? "Kau meragu? Lebih baik ingat waktumu" seseorang berbicara. Aku melihat ke cermin, tak ada seorang pun. Saat aku melirik ke samping. Namja itu ada, kibum dia tengah menyeringgai.

"Aku tahu, tak usah mengingatkanku!" aku bosan mendengar ocehannya yang jujur membuatku bosan. Hanya saja setiap perkataannya sungguh mencerminkan diriku. Diriku yang tak baik dan benar. Diriku yang sungguh mahluk yang jahat.

ARGGHH…

Deg…

Deg…

Jantungku…. Terasa sakit….

Ku tepuk dadaku, berusaha menetralisir rasa sakit yang luar biasa yang tiba-tiba menghujam jantungku. "Sebuah efek menjelang hari" ucapnya menjelaskan dari mana rasa sakit ini berasal. Dia duduk di kursi belajarku, membiarkanku berguling-gulirng merasakan sakit.

Air mata merembes di pipiku, darah segar turun dari hidungku. Sangat sakit! "Hihihihihi… kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan cho kyuhyun! Inilah yang dirasakan kekasihmu saat dia akan meninggalkanmu"

Aku tersenyum di tengah rasa sakit luar biasa ini. Aku bisa mengingatnya saat hyuk jae menggenggam tanganku, berusaha membagi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan denganku. Aku menepis tangannya, menjadi gila dan mengatainya 'pembohong!'. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya padanya yang selalu bersama donghae daripada mengadu sakit padaku.

Mataku tak mampu terpejam, begitu kuatkah aku menahan rasa sakit ini hingga kesadaranku tak bisa hilang seperti yang ia pernah lewati dulu. Ku tatap kibum, berusaha agar ia iba padaku dan menarik rasa sakitnya. Ia mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tak bisa membantu apapun. Bukan tak bisa, ia tak mau.

Dulu…. Aku menyalahkan Tuhan dengan rasa sakit yang ia derita. Tuhan tak adil padanya. Sekarang aku merasakan rasa sakit itu. Aku tahu rasa sakit ini berasal dari iblis yang kini tanpa simpati apapun menatapku dengan wajah datar. Membiarkanku menggeliat di lantai kamarku. Apa aku harus memakinya seperti yang kulakukan pada Tuhan dahulu saat hyukkie lah yang menerima penyakit ini?

Tidak… penyakit ini, akulah yang memintanya pada namja iblis bersosok malaikat itu. Akulah yang harusnya menahan segala penderitaannya sendiri. Akulah yang ingin menggantikan posisi eunhyuk karena aku egois ingin terus menatapnya dan melihat senyumannya. Apa aku menyesal? Aku tak menyesal dengan keinginanku sekarang. Aku hanya menyesal karena telah mengumpat Tuhan yang mungkin saja mempunyai rahasia lain dibalik penyakit eunyuk. Menyadarkanku…. Mungkin begitu.

%ika. Zordick%

Tanganku gemetar saat meraih smartphone yang berada di meja nakas dekat ranjangku. Darah tak hentinya mengalir dari hidungku. Apa aku harus menyerah dan membiarkannya terus berbunyi seperti itu? Ahh~ aku gagal menggapainya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku jijik melihat darahku sendiri. Membanjiri tubuhku, membuat sosok tampanku berubah menjadi mengerikan.

Ini tidak terlalu sakit lagi dan ini hari ketiga aku merasakannya. Mungkin tubuhku seolah merasa terbiasa merasakan sakitnya. "Kau perlu bantuan?" kibum menatapku dengan wajah iba yang dibuat-buat, membuat aku mendecih kesal. "Hei… aku adalah dirimu tuan Cho" katanya mengingatkanku. Aku menyeringgai, aku tak butuh bantuannya. Aku merangkak dan menggapai sekali lagi smartphone tersebut. Aku menenangkan nafasku dan menekan tombol hijau saat di layar aku melihat foto eunhyuk yang memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"Kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu seharian kyu!" pekiknya dari seberang sana.

Nafasku terasa sesak saat aku hendak mengeluarkan suara. Kibum berjongkok di hadapanku. Menatap mataku lekat, mengejekku. "Dirumah… hah…hah" jawabku

"Apa alasanmu kali ini cho kyuhyun? Kucing berkelahi di dekat rumahmu sehingga kau harus mendamaikan mereka? Atau ….."

Aku memotong kata-katanya. Aku bisa membayangkan sosoknya yang begitu manis sekarang. "Aku lupa…."

Suaranya terdengar tercekat. Aku tahu dia pasti marah karenanya. "Kau melupakanku? Sebaiknya lupain saja aku selamanya!" teriaknya

Aku tertawa lirih. "Mungkin saja!"

"Kyu… kukira aku bisa mempercayaimu, ternyata kau sama saja dengan appaku. Melupakanku begitu saja! Kau…. Brengsek! Percuma saja kesempatan yang kuberikan selama ini padamu" dia sungguh marah. Walaupun aku berusaha menemuinya dan memeluknya dia takkan memaafkanku dengan mudah.

"Maaf…" kumohon, nafasku sudah akan habis.

"Lebih baik kau putuskan aku! Jika kau seperti ini! Kau jahat dank au tak pernah berubah!"

"Kita putus saja" ujarku singkat dan aku tahu dia terkejut di seberang sana. Suara isakkan terdengar setelahnya. Aku memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Aku tak sanggup mendengar suara tangisannya. Sungguh tak sanggup.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana dulu dia mengatakan hal yang sama denganku. Kata 'putus' yang membuatku menangis tak karuan dan langsung menelpon sahabatnya 'Lee Donghae'. Aku menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatnya tersebut hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya.

FLASHBACK

"Kau gila Cho kyuhyun! Dia sahabatku dan kau memacarinya hanya untuk menarik perhatianku? Kau sungguh…. Keterlaluan!" pekiknya setelah menampar wajahku. Aku diam, aku tak mungkin membalasnya. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Bahkan sangat mencintainya.

"Aku takkan melepasnya sampai kau menerimaku kembali, hyukkie" inilah jawabannya. Aku tak peduli seberapa banyak air mata yang dikeluarkan lee donghae untuk menangisi kekejamanku padanya. Aku tak pernah peduli apapun yang tak berhubungan dengan eunhyuk.

"Tapi dia sahabatku, meskipun kau putus sekarang dengannya aku tak mungkin bersamamu lagi" kata-kata yang manis hyukkie.

"Persetan dengan persahabatanmu, kau mencintaiku kan? Kalau begitu kembalilah padaku"

"Nee… tapi aku takkan pernah kembali jika donghae terluka" dia pergi. Aku menyeringgai, mengapa? Aku merekam semua pembicaraan kami dan mengirimkan rekamannya pada donghae. Aku tak peduli marahnya dia padaku dan sekali lagi tangisnya pecah karenaku. Dia berlari menemui eunhyuk saat putus denganku. Memohon pada eunhyuk agar aku lepas darinya. Agar dia bisa jauh dariku.

"Kau menakutkan kyu! Aku takut padamu! Kau jahat!" teriak eunhyuk tepat di wajahku.

"Itulah aku!" jawabku penuh keyakinan. Membuat dia melongo tak percaya kemudian aku.. yang hendak melupakannya. Melepasnya dengan tekad yang bulat. Dialah yang menarikku kembali, dialah yang mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa dia "Mencintai cho kyuhyun!"

END FLASHBACK

"Tiga puluh menit lagi menjelang kematianmu kyu" aku menatap wajah Kibum yang semakin lekat menatapku. Dia menyeringgai penuh kemenangan. Tanpa rasa kasihan di hatinya meski hanya sedikit. Ahh~ aku lupa, dia bahkan mungkin tak punya hati. Dia seorang iblis.

Nafasku sungguh tercekat. Tubuhku terasa setengah cacat. Aku diam, merenungi ajalku. Atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu? "Tak ada yang dapat kau lakukan kyunnie~" dia mengelus pipiku. Tersenyum dengan datarnya. "Kau tak tertarik membuat pesan terakhir untuk kekasihmu? Uppss… maksudku mantan kekasihmu?"

Aku membalas seringgaiannya. "Aku… ahh… hah… bukan hidup di dunia fiksi yang mengharapkan kehadirannya di menit terakhir hidupku" ucapku merasa puas. Setidaknya aku berhasil membuat seorang lee hyuk jae membenciku. Dengan begini dia takkan menangis kan? Aku ingat saat aku pernah bertanya bagaimana jika seandainya dia tak pernah melihatku lagi?

Dia dengan polosnya menjawab 'sebentar saja tak melihatmu rasanya sangat menyakitkan apalagi jika tak pernah melihatmu. Kau mau membunuhku?' dia menunjukkan gummy smilenya. Membuat hatiku bergetar dan kusadarkan diriku. Ini pilihan yang benar kyuhyun. Kau sedang berada di pilihan yang benar.

"Lalu… apa kau akan menulis surat?"

Aku terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan iblis yang menjadi korban cerita fiksi. "Kau bercanda? Aku bahkan tak bisa meraih pena dan kertas bagaimana aku bisa menulis!" rasanya aku sungguh ingin mencekiknya. Kenapa di detik terakhir kematianku aku harus bersama iblis ini? Itulah satu-satunya yang perlu kusesalkan sekarang.

"Kau bisa minta tolong kepadaku, aku akan mengabulkan satu permohonanmu. Asalkan kau tak meminta waktu padaku" ujarnya melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menunjukkan wajah bosan, seolah dia tak sabar melihat ujung riwayatku.

Aku tersenyum, "Bawa aku sekarang! Tapi izinkan aku melihatnya untuk terakhir kali" inilah permintaan terakhirku.

"Baiklah…." Aku memejamkan mataku. Melipat tanganku di depan dada. Merasakan sebuah rasa sakit seolah aku sedang di kuliti. Aku menahannya dan… hah.. rasa sakit itu hilang begitu saja. Ku buka mataku, aku sedang melayang di udara dan kibum—iblis sialan ini yang membawaku.

Aku melihat kebawah, diriku yang bersimbah darah tapi lihat wajahku. Penuh dengan ketenangan dan kebahagiaan. "Yah… yah… yah…. Lihat itu kekasihmu!"

"Untuk apa dia kemari?" jelas saja aku merasa terkejut menatapnya yang begitu bersedih menatapku. Aku pernah berada di posisinya. Aku pernah bertanya dalam hatiku, 'Seandainya aku yang pergi akankah kau mengangis untukku hyukkie?'

Kau sungguh menangis, kau bahkan tak peduli dengan darah yang mengotori pakaian mahalmu. Kau memelukku, meraung agar sesuatu dapat mengembalikanku. Tapi aku percaya kau takkan egois sepertiku kan? Memintaku kembali dan bersekutu dengan iblis seperti yang kulakukan. "Dia takkan begitu, dia orang baik yang percaya bahwa kau akan bahagia" kibum berbisik di telingaku.

Kau tahu lee hyuk jae, terserah kau mau percaya padaku atau tidak. Sedetik pun aku tak pernah melupakanmu. Hanya namamu yang terukir abadi di hatiku. Jangan menangis lagi, setetes air matamu seolah cambuk dalam ragaku. Tapi aku tahu, semakin kau melupakanku disaat itulah jarak yang tercipta diantara kita semakin dekat. Aku percaya, dan biarkan aku selalu mengingatmu dari sini.

"Hidup hanya sebuah drama, kau tahu…." Aku melirik kibum. Dia memutar bola matanya bosan. "Manusia, aktornya. Tuhan adalah sutradaranya dan Iblis adalah editornya" dia kemudian tertawa. Menarik tanganku tanpa ragu ke suatu tempat yang tak ku tahu.

END

Hah… FF abal karena galau sesat. Huweeee…. T.T #nangis gaje

Saya curhat di FF lagiiii…..

Seperti kata pepatah author di FFn, "Review Yes! Silent Reader No!"

Para author lain : "Mank ada ya?" =,=

Hahahahahahahhahahaha….


End file.
